


Right There All Along

by LemonadeReaction



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Short fluffy piece, how I imagine Hizzie's first kiss. Might write a longer version but idk yet!
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Right There All Along

As Lizzie Saltzman's lips came down on her's, Hope felt as though she were in some sort of dream.

This cannot be real. There's no way Lizzie is kissing ME right now; I didn't even know she was into girls. Maybe, my crush on Josie was just fate's way of getting me closer to the twins, so that I could get closer to the one I'm really meant to be with: Lizzie.

Lizzie's lips felt soft, and they tasted like vanilla---probably her lipgloss, Hope thought. Trying her best to match the Saltzman girl's steady, gentle pace, Hope moved her lips, praying that her nervous shaking was not glaringly obvious. Feeling an urge to hold the beautiful tall girl, she tentatively reached out her sweaty palms, and wrapped her arms around Lizzie's waist.

Responding to her touch, Lizzie pulled Hope closer, close enough so that she could feel her thudding heartbeat. Panicking, Hope broke free of the kiss, taking a deep breath. "Wow."

"Wow? That's a good response, right? I've always been told I'm a great kisser; I really hoped you would think so too!"

"It was a good response! The kiss was just extremely unexpected..."

"Come on," Lizzie said, firmly grasping her hand. "Let's head down for breakfast."


End file.
